


SIN (I'll Pray)

by daisy_illusive



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: (G)I-DLE Lesbian Queens, Alternate Universe, Convent, Drama, F/F, Nuns, Oh my God SHE took me to the Sky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-History, Romance, Smut, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: SooJin es peligrosa… pero SoYeon no puede evitar acercarse a ella.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 12





	SIN (I'll Pray)

**Author's Note:**

> —[WARNING] Mención a relaciones sexuales explícitas y a conflictos de fe.  
> —Una idea parecida llevaba desde 2014 rondando mi ordenador en forma de un fanfic TaeNy, pero cuando salió la canción de Oh my God decidí que era hora de hacerla por fin y la reconvertí en esto.  
> —Este fic tiene una portada preciosa que me costó horas hacer, dadle [amor](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi/status/1249440372062896131).

El oscuro manto de la noche, creado por la sombra de una nube sombría que tapa la luna y la mayor parte del cielo, cubre de ojos indiscretos el camino de SoYeon por los terrenos que rodean el convento en el que vive desde que era pequeña. La joven novicia corre lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas, tratando de llegar al lugar acordado antes de que la luz de la luna y las estrellas vuelvan a iluminar las tierras y la delaten si alguna de sus hermanas se asoma a la ventana y la ven. Tras cruzar el huerto y alejarse del imponente edificio de piedra del convento, acaba llegando a una pequeña arboleda que se hay en el límite de sus dominios, encontrándose con la persona que ha ido a buscar justo cuando la densa nube que ocultaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas se mueve, provocando que la nueva claridad bañe sus rostros.

SooJin, la joven novicia que se encuentra ante ella, le dedica una mirada de arriba abajo, con aquellos ojos profundos que reflejan las estrellas y después esboza una sonrisa torcida en aquellos labios gruesos que han hecho pecar a SoYeon en más de una ocasión… y que seguirán haciéndola pecar mucho más tiempo, ya que, lo único que puede hacer es acercarse a la otra, pegando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, abrazándose a ella mientras busca con sus labios los ajenos, para besarlos como lleva tiempo sin hacerlo.

_눈부신_ _하늘에_ _시선을_ _가린_ _채_

_네_ _품_ _안에_ _안기네_

_흐르는_ _음악에_ _정신을_ _뺏긴_ _채_

_그대로_ _빨려_ _드네_

_(Beneath the dazzling sky covering my eyes_

_I run into your arms_

_I was drawn into the music_

_And fall right into it)_

La desnudez siempre provoca en SoYeon escalofríos, sobre todo, cuando es expuesta al aire fresco de aquella noche de verano; no obstante, los éstos son reemplazados por escalofríos provocados por las manos de la otra novicia, recorriendo su piel, sus dedos haciendo que una calidez inmediata se apoderara de cada zona que rozaba, besando su piel con aquellos labios llenos de pecado, dejando marcas de su amor por todo su cuerpo, sabiendo a la perfección que el hábito las cubriría absolutamente todas de la vista del resto de las monjas.

Sus caricias y sus besos la dejan sin respiración siempre, por lo que SoYeon busca el aire que le falta a la vez que siente cómo se derrite cada vez más entre sus brazos, el calor llegando hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo como si estuviera ardiendo en el mismísimo Infierno.

_Help me, help me_

_숨이_ _멎을_ _것_ _같이,_ _I feel_

_Set me free, set me free_

_녹아_ _버릴_ _것_ _같이,_ _So sick_

_(Help me, help me_

_As if I’m out of breath, I feel_

_Set me free, set me free_

_As if I’m gonna melt, So sick)_

—Ahhhh… —no puede evitar gemir SoYeon cuando los besos de la otra novicia han terminado de ascender por su pierna y sus labios llegan hasta su entrepierna, aquella zona tan sensible que SooJin le ha hecho descubrir que es su perdición—. Por favor… —jadea.

Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que le quiere pedir con aquel “por favor”, no sabe por qué lo ha dicho tampoco, simplemente ha salido de sus labios como salen sus gemidos. No puede retenerlos, aunque lo intente. SooJin alza su cabeza de entre sus piernas y la mira fijamente a los ojos, una mirada cargada de ardiente deseo que hace que su entrepierna se humedezca aun más de lo que ya la siente. Después, le dedica una sonrisa pícara y se recoloca mejor entre sus piernas, sentada de una forma más cómoda sobre sus hábitos, que han dejado sobre el suelo para hacer de barrera entre sus pieles desnudas y el frío y sucio suelo. Un instante después, uno de los largos dedos de SooJin se introduce en su interior y SoYeon no puede evitar que otro gemido escape de sus labios cuando siente el camino que éste traza en su interior.

_쉴_ _틈_ _없이_ _빠져들고_ _이리저리_ _갖고_ _놀고_

_이성을_ _깨부시고_ _제멋대로_ _들어오지_

_위험하니_ _갖고_ _싶고_ _아픔까지_ _안고_ _싶고_

_결국_ _너를_ _품으니_ _난_

_(Fall head over heels and you toy with my heart_

_And destroy my reason and let yourself in_

_Dangerous, yet I want to own it and hold onto this pain_

_Still I let you in)_

Cuando otro dedo se introduce en su interior, SoYeon cierra sus ojos y se abandona al placer que éstos le producen, unidos a la lengua de SooJin, que no deja de jugar en su entrepierna. En sus párpados aparecen destellos brillantes como estrellas cuando el placer estalla finalmente, sus músculos tensionándose en un instante para después relajarse por completo mientras pequeños espasmos recorren todo su cuerpo sien que pueda hacer nada por detenerlos. Su mente se queda en blanco, lo único que escucha en sus oídos es el martilleo rápido de su corazón y solo puede tratar de recuperar la respiración, aunque en aquellos momentos le es imposible.

—Oh Dios mío.

Aquello es lo único que puede decir cuando por fin puede hablar de nuevo y se siente todavía más sucia de lo que ya se siente por haber pecado junto a SooJin. Ha mentado a Dios después de practicar relaciones sexuales con otra novicia, ni más ni menos… cuando ambas habían prometido dedicar su vida y su cuerpo a la divinidad y no entregarse a los deseos de la carne.

—Dios nunca te dará lo que yo te doy… —es lo que replica SooJin, lamiéndose los labios con aquella lengua que la ha hecho ver las estrellas. SooYeon, en el fondo, sabe que tiene razón.

_Oh my God_

_She took me to the sky_

_Oh my God_

_She showed me all the stars_

La mano de SooJin encuentra el camino hacia el interior de su muslo bajo la mesa y SoYeon se tensa rápidamente en su silla, su expresión se pone rígida y agarra el tenedor con tanta fuerza que, si pasa mucho tiempo de aquella forma, sus nudillos comenzarán a ponerse blancos. Le dedica una mirada de soslayo a la otra novicia y trata de indicarle con sus ojos que detenga aquello que pretenda hacer porque en aquel momento se encuentran en el comedor y, junto a ellas, todas las demás monjas de aquella congregación, desayunando después de hacer sus oraciones de la mañana.

No obstante, aunque la advertencia de su mirada es clara, la mano izquierda de SooJin se aventura mucho más allá del interior de su muslo y llega hasta su entrepierna, tocando aquella zona tan sensible a través de la tela oscura de su hábito. SooYeon se tapa la boca con su mano, en un movimiento rápido y brusco para ahogar el gemido que trata de escapar de sus labios después de sentir un escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo y llama la atención así de una de sus superioras, que se encuentra frente a ella sentada.

—Hermana SoYeon, ¿sucede algo? —le pregunta, concernida.

—No sucede nada… —replica ella, con un hilo de voz—. Solo… me he mordido la lengua comiendo…

—Ten cuidado —dice la mujer, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora—, y come más despacio para que Dios pueda protegerte del Demonio.

SoYeon asiente y después le dedica una corta mirada a SooJin, quien después de retirar su mano de su entrepierna, sigue comiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. No… Dios no la puede proteger del Demonio…

_Babe, babe_

_달려들_ _것만_ _같이_ _Come in_

_Make me make me_

_정신_ _나갈_ _것_ _같이_ _Like it_

_(Babe, babe_

_As if you rush into me, come in_

_Make me, make me_

_As if I would go insane, like it)_

Sola, en su celda, SoYeon no puede evitar pensar en todo aquello que le ha pasado desde que SooJin entró al convento tan solo unos meses atrás, su melena rubia destellando bajo el sol, sus ojos castaños brillando de una forma que en aquel momento no había sabido identificar y que después había descubierto que se trataba del más perverso deseo, sus labios junto a los que más de una vez había pecado, rojos como la más oscura de las rosas, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora que provoco que su corazón se saltara un latido. SooJin debió ver en ella una presa fácil con la que poder jugar, alguien débil de fe con quien poder pecar, alguien a quien introducir en aquello que ella llama “éxtasis” para acercarse más al Cielo y a Dios… pero que SoYeon ha descubierto que realmente la acercan más al Infierno y al Demonio.

Al principio, se resistía, solía pensar que lo que hacía junto a ella era el peor de los pecados y que SooJin la convertiría en una pecadora… no obstante, ahora solo es capaz de pensar que si lo que hacen es un Pecado, no le importa pagar el precio que tenga que pagar por disfrutar de él una y otra vez.

_Oh God_ _어찌_ _저에게_

_이런_ _시험을_ _줬나요_ _Is it a call from hell?_

_Can’t stop_ _대체_ _어떻게_

_그녀를_ _빠져나갈까요_

_당신이_ _준_ _절제는_ _어두운_ _블랙홀_ _속_ _갈기갈기_

_찢겨져_ _혼이_ _나간_ _채로_ _그저_ _어리버리_

_통제가_ _불가능해_ _설탕_ _뿌린_ _마약같이_

_이게_ _죄라면_ _벌이라도_ _아주_ _달게_ _받지_

_(Oh God, how could you_

_Put me into this temptation, is it a call from Hell?_

_Can’t stop, how could I get away from Her?_

_Temperance you gave is in dark, dark place_

_Severaly torn apart and became a fool_

_Can’t be controled just like sugar-coated drug_

_If this is sin, I’ll then pay the piper)_

Durante la Nona, SoYeon abre sus ojos lentamente y mira a su alrededor, descubriendo que todas las novicias y monjas tienen sus ojos cerrados y sus palmas juntas rezando aquella oración en latín que se han aprendido de memoria porque hace demasiados siglos que nadie habla latín, y menos lo hace en aquella lejana parte del mundo conocido, tratando de llegar a Dios a través de sus rezos, concentradas en ello y solo en ello. SoYeon sigue recitando la oración también; no obstante, mantiene sus ojos abiertos, su mirada fija en la persona que tiene justo delante, aquella hermosa joven de cabellos dorados que apenas asoman por la toca blanca que cubre su cabeza, aquella joven que algún día la volverá completamente loca porque están jugando con fuego y sabe que acabarán por quemarse ambas.

No obstante, no puede dejar de mirarla, de apreciar su belleza, de desear su cuerpo y de tocar absolutamente todas las curvas que lo conforman y que no se pueden apreciar debido al hábito amplio que viste. En algún momento, se pierde en observarla y deja de recitar la oración que resuena en aquella amplia sala de techos que se elevan hasta el cielo… y es en ese momento en el que SooJin abre también sus ojos y sus miradas se encuentran. La otra novicia le dedica una sonrisa pícara y le guiña el ojo bajo el cual tiene aquel lunar que la atrae y que quiere besar alguna vez, provocando que SoYeon sea incapaz de volver a sus sentidos el resto de la Nona.

_미친_ _듯이_ _아름답고_ _다시_ _보니_ _악마_ _같고_

_이성을_ _쏙_ _빼놓고_ _제멋대로_ _들어오지_

_불꽃처럼_ _강렬하고_ _데일만큼_ _사랑하고_

_결국_ _너를_ _품으니_ _난_

_(Insanely beautiful, yet seems like a devil_

_You make me to lose my mind and let yourself in_

_Blaze up like fireworks love you till I would get burned_

_Still I let you in)_

Una vela que está a punto de consumirse es lo único que ilumina la pequeña habitación en la que se encuentran, la despensa no es especialmente amplia, pero está completamente desierta por las noches y no hay ninguna otra monja que pueda escucharlas porque las celdas se encuentran todas en el piso superior. Aun así, ambas tratan de contener lo máximo posible su voz por si alguna se despierta en mitad de la noche y decide bajar a la cocina.

SoYeon no puede evitar observar el cuerpo de SooJin bajo aquella escasa luz que forma figuras fantasmagóricas sobre las paredes y el suelo de piedra, aquel cuerpo hermoso y lleno de curvas que, por primera vez está tocando esa noche, poniendo en práctica todo lo que la otra novicia le ha enseñado en su propio cuerpo y provocando que, SooJin sienta el mismo éxtasis que siente ella cada vez que la toca, ya que hasta el momento solo ha visto cómo la otra se tocaba a sí misma cuando acababa de darle el mayor placer del mundo. Ser ella la que provoca que SooJin gima en voz baja su nombre y le pida más, le provoca una especie de orgullo en su pecho que se hace más grande conforme más placer le da a la otra y estalla a la misma vez que SooJin.

_Oh my God_

_She took me to the sky_

_Oh my God_

_She showed me all the stars_

Deberían de estar en sus respectivas celdas, rezando antes de irse a dormir, deberían estar siguiendo las reglas de las oraciones del convento y, sobre todo, deberían dejar de tocarse por debajo de sus hábitos, sobre la dura cama de SoYeon porque, en cualquier momento, la madre superiora puede aparecer para cerciorarse de que se han metido en la cama a dormir a la hora indicada… pero, siempre pueden poner una excusa, siempre pueden tratar de estar atentas a los resonantes pasos en el pasillo de piedra, para separarse a tiempo, para esconderse, para hacer lo que fuera necesario para que no las pillasen. Incluso, SoYeon llega a pensar, no le importa lo más mínimo que la madre superiora entre en aquellos momentos por la puerta de su celda y la encuentre tumbada de espaldas en su cama, con SooJin sobre ella, sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo y sus labios besando cada zona expuesta que ha dejado su hábito descolocado en el fragor del deseo.

¿Qué les podría pasar? Solo les darían unos azotes y las expulsarían del convento por no servir a Dios como las escrituras mandan, quizás no es un precio tan alto a pagar por disfrutar de todos aquellos placeres que le regala aquel pecado que comete cada vez que se presenta la ocasión junto a la otra novicia.

_짙은_ _보랏빛_ _향길_ _온몸에_ _물들이고_

_높고_ _넓은_ _하늘의_ _저_ _끝까지_ _퍼트리네_

_짙은_ _붉은색_ _사랑을_ _얼굴에_ _새기고_

_그_ _누가_ _뭐라_ _해도_ _Fall in love_

_(I color myself with strong purple scent_

_And spread across the entire sky_

_I print dark red love on my fase_

_And whatever people say fall in love)_

No obstante, mientras se dan placer la una a la otra, no aparece la madre superiora ni ninguna otra de las monjas o novicias de la congregación, nadie las interrumpe y pueden seguir con su pequeño juego hasta que el placer más absoluto recorre sus cuerpos con violencia, como si realizar aquel acto prohibido en un lugar donde todas las demás las puedan encontrar les reporte aún más placer que cuando lo hacen a escondidas y a SoYeon ya no le importa nada exclamar el nombre de Dios por lo bajo cuando el fuego se extiende por todo su ser hasta alcanzar el más absoluto de los placeres, mientras puede sentir que casi alcanza con sus manos las estrellas gracias a SooJin.

_Oh my God_

_She took me to the sky_

_Oh my God_

_She showed me all the stars_

La luz del sol es casi cegadora, pero aquel hecho no le impide a SoYeon reconocer la figura de SooJin entre las demás novicias que han ido a la ciudad para el importante evento que representaba la Semana Santa. Aquella luz cegadora de primavera no le impide llegar hasta ella en el mercado, agarrarla del brazo y llevársela del lado de las demás novicias con la excusa de enseñarle algo que ha encontrado. Ninguna de las demás les presta atención y SoYeon guía a SooJin por las estrechas y sucias calles de lo que antaño era la ciudad en la que creció hasta llegar a un lugar abandonado, un callejón que no llevaba a ningún lado, en el que la cegadora luz del cielo no llegaba y al que las ventanas de las casas no se asomaban… el mejor lugar para lanzarse a los brazos de la otra novicia y besar sus gruesos labios con la certeza de que no iba a dejar de querer besarla ni un solo instante de su vida y con el barullo de la ciudad, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, resonando en sus oídos junto con la voz de SooJin gimiendo su nombre como si se tratase de un canto celestial.

_눈부신_ _하늘에_ _시선을_ _가린_ _채_

_네_ _품_ _안에_ _안기네_

_흐르는_ _음악에_ _정신을_ _뺏긴_ _채_

_그대로_ _빨려_ _드네_

_(Beneath the dazzling sky covering my eyes_

_I run into your arms_

_I was drawn into the music_

_And fall right into it)_

**Author's Note:**

> —Llevaba tiempo sin escribir un songfic, por lo que al principio estaba un poco desentrenada, pero en cuanto le cogí el truco, salió todo del tirón y no tuve casi ni que pensar.  
> —Y ahora las aclaraciones (?) Se supone que esto está ambientado en una especie de convento de la Baja Edad Media Europea, pero no tiene ni situación, ni nada concretado. Also, hablo en una parte de la “Nona” que es una hora en la que las religiosas de conventos (y monjes) tenían que rezar y ya no hay nada más que deba aclarar. Gracias por leer.  
> —Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi), I'm funny, I promise.


End file.
